i_love_yoofandomcom-20200213-history
Yoo Shin-Ae
Shin-Ae Yoo 'is the daughter of Sim Han Yoo and the titular protagonist of 'I Love Yoo'. She is currently a hard-working high school student employed at WacDonalds and Hirahara Corp. as Kousuke Hirahara's assistant. She hopes to support her financially-troubled father. Biography Background In her early childhood Shin-Ae once used to live with both her sister, mother, and father. However, they are soon forced to separate because of unknown issues which resulted in Shin-Ae staying with her father while her sister stayed with their mother. This caused Shin-Ae great sadness and questioned her father if she was the cause of their separation to which he responded that it wasn’t her fault. It was then that she made a promise to herself to never cry again and stay strong no matter what happens. It is implied that whatever gossip the adults had of Shin-Ae’s mother and father separation had caused the kids at her school to bully her in elementary school. This continued up to middle school which earned her the status of a social outcast, however, Shin-Ae would never tell her father or her teacher as she feared she would be a burden on him and lied whenever he saw signs of it. She shows that she is fine even though deep inside she is hurting more and more than ever. During this time Shin-Ae saw a foreign exchange student, Amy, being harassed by an upperclassman who wanted to manipulate her into doing his homework. Unable to stand by and watch another student be subject to the same treatment Shin-Ae demanded the boy leave Amy alone. Han, one of her bullies, sees this and pours a glass of water over Shin-Ae's head and leaves with the other boy. Shin-Ae then reminds her self to keep her composure and remain calm. After this, she finds a note from Amy thanking her for helping her out to which Shin-Ae is grateful for. One day after walking home from school Shin-Ae noticed a trash bag that was moving and opened it to reveal a cat with bruises all over it. She decides to take it home and keep it in secret as her apartment rules don’t allow pets and her father was more of a dog person. Lil' Buddy, the name she gave the cat, was deemed as her only friend. It was a little after that when the bullying finally reached its peak when Shin-Ae brought Lil Buddy to school as there was going to be an inspection at her apartment that day. A group of male bullies, led by Han, noticed that Shin-Ae was hiding something in her backpack and tried to force her to let them see it. The fight escalated to the point where Shin-Ae finally lost her composure and attacked Han when he tried to put Lil Buddy in the trash. This lead to a parent conference in which Han was let off with no consequences due to his father's influence and Shin-Ae not having this incident put on her record via persuading from her teacher, Ms. Lee, who had noticed the signs of her being bullied. At home, Sim Han tried to console Shin-Ae by complimenting her skills and letting her keep the cat but Shin-Ae was too ashamed and berated herself for failing to keep her promise - deeming herself worthless. After this incident, Shin-Ae switched schools, after her father found a new job, and met the first friend she ever had, Alyssa Cho. Shin-Ae also met Maya and Min-Hyuk Park, as well as Rika Lau at her new school. At some point, whether before or after meeting Maya and the rest, she and Alyssa had a falling out which resulted in Shin-Ae falling off a 3-story balcony and going to the hospital. It is also rumored that during her time in middle school, Shin-Ae cheated during the science fair and copied a boy’s idea but lied about it, which resulted in everyone having negative opinions of her, except for Dieter. Appearance Shin-Ae has straight auburn hair which falls slightly past her shoulders and bangs which primarily lay on the left side of her face. Her eyes are a moderate shade of red (possibly amaranth). She has a few scars along her hairline, which are first clearly visibly shown in Episode 9. She also has pale skin and a petite frame. Aside from her school uniform, Shin-Ae's wardrobe consists mostly of loose-fitting tops that she often pairs with jeans or slacks. It can be said that her low-maintenance appearance is a testament to her down-to-earth nature. As a child, she had short hair and wore boyish clothes, just like what she wears in the present. According to Quimchee (the author/creator), her eye color was inherited from her Mother. She resembles her father in other ways. Personality Shin-Ae is viewed as more of a tomboy in contrast to the other girls in her school. She is the type of person who has a large appetite for food and she enjoys a life of solitude. She has a negative view of romantic affairs due to the divorce of her parents and she acts unnervingly harsh when rejecting those who confess their feelings to her. Shin-Ae is very straight-forward, not afraid to speak her thoughts. She may sometimes also act ill-tempered, especially when it has something to do with her loved ones or food. Shin-Ae doesn't care when others insult her and usually ignores them but if they insult her loved ones, she turns very aggressive. Shin-Ae has a witty, sarcastic type of humor which she often expresses and she would be the mischievous one friend in the group, loving to prank other people. However, Shin-Ae also seems to have another side to her. She can also act very kind and responsible, acting with sympathy for those who are suffering. Shin-Ae is also seen to act very joyously with a smile on her face when it comes to food and it makes her look more pleasant, according to Kousuke. Relationships Yeong-Gi Hirahara Shin-Ae disliked Yeong-Gi at first, but later on in "I Love Yoo" she feels more attached to him. She doesn't know/cares how she feels about him. They're always teasing each other and they are friends. Shin-Ae doesn't completely know what relationship she has with him, because she isn't used to people taking care of her or wanting to spend time with her. Kousuke Hirahara Shin-Ae abhorred Kousuke when she first met him because of how he stole her tiramisu and insulted her harshly but after seeing the more pleasant side to him, Shin-Ae started to become more comfortable and opened up to Kousuke more. In chapter 43, Mrs. Hirahara has Shin-Ae put on one of Kousuke's dress shirts to fluster him, to which he does. After this occasion, he seems more kind and considerate to her. Rika Lau Shin-Ae and Rika are extremely close friends and often spend time with each other, both in and out of school. Since she's more of the 'caretaker' of the group, Rika is always there to help Shin-Ae or stop her when things are getting out of hand. Because of Rika and her father, Shin-Ae was able to go to the party which Yeong-Gi and Kousuke attended. Maya Park Maya and Shin-Ae are good friends and often spend time with each other, both in and out of school. Both Maya and Shin-Ae tend to act without thinking or make rash decisions, and this commonly shared personality trait worsened their friendship by a little and put it at risk. Even then, Maya and Shin-Ae are still on good terms and enjoy having their time spent together. Soushi Toyoshima Soushi and Shin-Ae are good friends and sometimes rivals when it comes to playing games. They are both filled with competitiveness and challenge each other to see who's better at certain things. Soushi is slightly more 'loud' and this frustrates Shin-Ae at times. They are both also struggling when it comes to certain parts of educations, Soushi with math and Shin-Ae with English and literature. Soushi is very close friends with Dieter and Yeong-Gi. Dieter Becker-Wulff Being just classmates at first, Dieter developed a crush on Shin-Ae and confessed to her. After being harshly rejected, Dieter was down-hearted and dejected and this made Shin-Ae feel sorry for him and regretted her actions. Shin-Ae explained to Dieter that they can be good acquaintances or even friends and Dieter was happy with that. Currently, Dieter and Shin-Ae are good friends and sometimes spend time together with Soushi and Yeong-Gi. Shin-Ae and Dieter went together to an amusement park where she gets to know him better. Yui Hirahara Shin-Ae feels extremely awkward around Mrs. Hirahara, especially because she thought that Mrs. Hirahara was Kousuke dressed up as a woman. Despite getting nervous around her, Shin-Ae thinks that she looks utmost stunning and looks like someone on the cover of a fashion magazine. Mrs. Hirahara acts outwardly kind and welcoming towards Shin-Ae and stated that she wants Shin-Ae to be around Kousuke more often. Due to the incident in which Mrs. Hirahara tricked Shin-Ae into going to Kousuke's home to try to get her to "seduce" him, their relationship changed. Mrs. Hirahara has manipulated her multiple times, threatening her if she doesn't do what she wants, putting her in uncomfortable situations. Park Min-Hyuk Shin-Ae and Min-Hyuk are best buddies.Episode 14 After Min-Hyuk parted to further his study in America, Shin-Ae often receives his text in the morning on a regular basis.Episode 13 They have their own unique way to greet each other to an extent where Maya Park, Min-Hyuk's sister, claimed their interaction made her cringe.Episode 14 They both share a big love for food.Episode 13 Shin-Ae's current favorite dream food is Chicago style deep dish pizza, ever since he sent her a photo of it, nevertheless, he also posted her a phone charm of Deep Dish pizza and a black headband with pizza print as gifts.Episode 13 Min-Hyuk cares very deeply for Shin-Ae, and worries about her a lot (as evidenced when he tells Maya that he's worried about her meeting Yeong-Gi). Quotes * ''"My father once told me: "Be Strong", so I started telling myself everything is going to be okay. '' * ''"I just want to feel okay again. "Okay" is all I need" * (To Rika and Maya) "You know what? Since they make good money, I'll be a stripper instead" * (To Rika and Maya, after she rejected Dieter) "Rejection is rejection. I make no exceptions." * (To Rika and Maya, stating her reason why she is going to the party with them) "Look, I'm only going for the food." * (Describing Kousuke's appearance) "Whoa, That hairstyle. He looks like... A Q-Tip." * (To Kousuke) "Oops. My Bad. I was aiming for my mouth, but I hit the asshole instead." * (To Yeong-Gi, trying to reject his help on pranking her friends) ''"Alright. Look. Don't take this the wrong way but.. I couldn't care less whether you're the son of the Prime Minister or a random cashier at a food mart... '''You're a human first... and humans kinda suck."'' * "All I wanted to do was eat and go home! Not this!!" * (On Kousuke's vocabulary, thinking) " 'Panda moan you' What? I don't get it... Panda moans? This guy must have weird fetishes" * (To Yeong-Gi, while trying to get away from Dieter, Kousuke, and Soushi) "I'm just trying to get away from the German boy, the Q-Tip man, and the ponytail that looks like he came from some water tribe..." * (Thinking) "Oh no! Is it his uniform? I can't afford to replace that! I could barely even afford the donuts here! Oh, God... What if he's also talking about the Q-Tip's suit??? That $20,000 total!!! Should I sell one of my kidneys?" Trivia * The lock screen's wallpaper of Shin-Ae's mobile phone is a picture of cats eating pie to show her love of cats. * It is also shown that her passcode was the phone number of her favorite pizza place. * Shin-Ae has a few scars near her hairline, most likely caused by a traumatic experience suggested to have occurred in middle school. * In the comic dub of the series made by the YouTube Channel Sans Comic TV, Shin-Ae was voice acted by Abigail Turner. Unfortunately due to a copyright Strike by webtoons, each episode of the Comic dub was taken down despite the fact that it was non-profit. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Character